Kanjo Kanjo no Mi
The Kanjo Kanjo no Mi is a paramecia devil's fruit that allows the user to change their own emotions and states of mind at will. This is not to be confused with the Emo Emo no Mi, which allows the user to control other people's emotions. This devil's fruit is also supposed to be the counterpart of the Emo Emo no Mi. The consumer of this devil's fruit is known as a Hysteria Human. The user of this devil's fruit used to be of P.S Quasar's, but he then consumed an angel's vegetable and the devil's fruit ceased to exist. Strengths This devil's fruit is strong in the sense that the Quasar can infinitely heighten any of his emotions. This means that he can heighten hysteria or rage to a point where he can gain superhuman strength. He can easily break rocks in this form, and even reach the power of a certain bald hero at the cost of his life. Quasar can increase his reflexes to the point where he takes milliseconds to recognize a threat and act upon it by editing his state of awareness. Weaknesses This devil's fruit is hard to control, meaning that if Quasar slips, he might become too angry and get a fever or he might become to too hysterical and become a broken mess for a short while. This often results in Quasar rarely using his devil's fruit. Other than that, this devil's fruit suffers standard devil's fruit weaknesses. Attacks Since this fruit has no attacks, here are the emotions and states of mind that Quasar uses to boost his skills. Excited Delirium - Quasar induces hysteria on himself, causing him to gain superhuman strength (enough to break rocks). The more hysterical he becomes, the more prominent his id is. After a certain point of hysteria, Quasar will lost all control and become the broken mess mentioned above. If he still manages to increase his hysteria while in a mess, his strength will increase while he is broken. This will happen until he reaches the point where he can shatter mountains, but doing so would apply so much force on his body that all his bones would shatter. If he doesn't use this strength but is still able to punch mountains, Quasar will have a heart attack unless he takes a sedative. Euphoria - Quasar makes himself euphoric, forcing him to feel revitalized even if he is missing a limb. After using this move, Quasar will suffer a "crash" as he comes back to reality. The more euphoric he becomes, the greater his crash. Eventually, he will crash so badly that he will fall into depression. Skeptomai - Quasar gains an out-of-body feeling, meaning that he can see from a perspective other than his eyes. Overusing this move causes Quasar to pass out. Mystikos - Quasar assumes a mysticism mindset, meaning that he feels like a prophet. This makes him a better talker at the cost of him having a massive God Complex. Raiva - Quasar fills himself with rage, causing him to gain increased strength and reflexes (not nearly as much as Perception or Excited Delirium). Unlike any of the other moves, this move gives Quasar an intent to kill, and will heighten his general combat ability. If Quasar overuses this move, he will experience amnesia and eventually overheat. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit